Ice Watcher
by Dark Hawk1
Summary: Tirilye can see images in water and ice...things of the past, present and future. In order to put this power to good use, she visits the lady Galadriel, but what Galadriel offers will cost her friends, family and past.
1. Default Chapter

Ice Watcher

Prologue

    The elf looked into the ice below her, her face giving no hint of emotion, other than her red puffy cheeks from previous crying.  Other than that, her skin was icily pale, and her eyes an icy blue.  Her hair was a shocking white, and all together, The elf looked like no other elf: she looked like an elf who had emerged from ice she looked into.

    A pale, bare, foot touched the ice gently with a toe, and shivered slightly before drawing back.  Then, with a single, swift motion, she smashed the ice puddle with her foot, and, bracing herself, looked at the water below.  Drawing her breathe in quickly, her icy blue eyes snapped open, and instead of facing a puddle of water, she saw images…images she could not place.  Elves from the past, from the future, running, living, dying, screaming…

    With a pained scream, she fell to the ground, her hands around her face, huddled in a position like a child.  "Tirilye!" said an elf, running up to Tirilye, who was still huddled on the ground.  "Are you alright?" he asked, lifting her up.

    Tirilye shook her head.  "No." she said softly.  "I'm going to Lothlorien." She said, finally, standing up.


	2. Visions

Chapter I:  Visions

    Haldir strung his bow, and released the arrow.  With a small twang noise, the arrow flew straight into a tree, directly into a piece of parchment pinned to the tree with a target painted onto the parchment.  "Point for me." He said, handing the bow to the elf at his side.

    "That was easy………I'll bet I can shoot my arrow so it splits your arrow." The elf said, sticking his tongue out.

    "Fine.  Loser bakes lembas for the winner." Haldir said, grudgingly.  

    Galen, the elf, grimaced, and aimed carefully.  Just before he loosed the bow, another elf ran right into him.  "Oh great!" he whined. "I missed my shot! That can't possibly count!"

    "Sorry, Galen." Said the elf who had run into him.  "I'm in a rush.  Where is Galadriel?"

    "Aiglos?" Galen said, peering closer at the elf who had run into him.  He was definitely not of the Lorien type of elf………his skin too pale, eye too sharp.  

    Aiglos nodded.  "Yes.  I came all the way from the Havens."

    "The Lady Galadriel lives in that direction." He said, pointing.

    "Thank you, Galen." He said, running off.

    "You still have to make me lembas………" Haldir muttered.

*        *       *

    "Tirilye?" Galadriel said, in utter calm.  "I cannot see her in my mirror………" she told Aiglos.  "Why did she not come herself to Lothlorien?" she asked, a little annoyed. 

    "She did! I mean, she's here!" Aiglos said.  "I thought you knew already!  She's sick, and staying with one of your elves currently.  The ride did not do her well………every time she sees water, she starts screaming, and then she faints.  She sees visions in the water.  Like your mirror." He explained.

    Galadriel nodded thoughtfully.  "I see." She said, finally.  "When she awakes, bring her to me."

*         *       *

    Tirilye sat on a field of soft grass, looking up into the dreamy realms of Lothlorien, with her eyes closed.  She had not had a drink of water in the last few days, and resolved she would stop drinking so much mirovur………it had the same affect of ale on her.  She decided it would just be easier to go and drink with her eyes closed.

    Why her………she had never asked to see the future, she had liked the life she was living in the secret ice realm near the havens.  Silivrenorod.  White Glittering Mountain.  Which made no sense, because it was a cave anyhow.

    It was a whole city of elves, living beneath the havens in a cave of ice, lit by everlasting fires that glowed blue in the icy, white caves.  The caves were beautiful, and even had its own ice forest growing inside.  White, snowy trees, and icy flowers, somehow surviving around a frozen lake.  Inside, it was always as bright as day, and night was defined by when a person was tired.

    The roof of the caves were so high, that when you looked up, it looked as though you were looking into a cloudy sky.  It was almost impossible to tell you were inside a cave………even the atmosphere was that of the outdoors.  White deer lived among the elves, along with other creatures who had found their way inside the caves.

    Lothlorien on the other hand was outside for real, but it felt closed in……….the air stifled and the sky blocked off.

    "Tirilye."  The voice broke her trail of thoughts.  "The Lady Galadriel will see you now."


	3. The Mirror of Galadriel

Hellga:  Well, my way of making a name was pretty bad…Palantir is farsighted (or Far seer) and minus the "far" part, you get sighted (or seer) as "tir".  All in quenya is "ilye" so it vaguely comes out as "sighted all".  Though "all sighted" works much better, "Ilyetir" isn't as pretty of a name.  I'm not very good at Elvish.  Also, I don't think it counts as AU (though I like to write AU sometimes…) because this is before the time of the Fellowship (I'm bad with dates…which age would that be?) and it just wasn't worth mentioning in um…an Elvish history book.  So, I don't consider it AU, I just consider it unrecorded history.

Bess:  This isn't a type of story where she comes along on the Fellowship (otherwise Tirilye would jump out of the story and kill me) and even if she did, she can see visions in ice and water…though I guess the magma and acid in Mordor doesn't count does it…  glad you like the story so far.  

*          *           *

Chapter II:  The Mirror of Galadriel

    Galadriel looked up expectantly as the elvish maiden walked up the steps, looking like she was sculpted of ice, in a pure white dress that matched her hair, hemmed with gold.  She wore no shoes, and around her neck was a thin chain or mithril, with a diamond key hanging from it.

    Galadriel recognized the key immediately.  It was the key to the diamond fountains of  Silivrenorod. The fountains were rumored to heal any injury, mental or physical.  Galadriel did not know if it was true, but she did know the the relaxing beauty of the fountains.

    "Lady Galadriel?" Tirilye said, peering at her curiously.

    "Tirilye." She said simply, beckoning the ice elf to follow her to the mirror.  Tirilye said nothing as she stared around at the soft lights of Lorien, her hand holding the key around her neck.

    "This is the Mirror you have possibly heard about." Galadriel said, in a low, soft voice.

    Tirilye nodded.  "I-is it true that you can see the future in it?"  

    Galadriel nodded, and Tirilye continued.  "Is it the power of the mirro that lets you see the future, or powers of your own?"

    "The mirror.  You though, need no mirror to see visions.  Just water and ice…"

    Tirilye nodded. 

    "Can you fix that?" she asked, subconsciously rubbing tears away from her face.  "So I don't see visions?  I don't want to see them.  Even the Fountains don't help any." She said, fingering the key again.

    "Because the Fountains only rid of things that are bad.  Seeing is not bad, nor is it good.  But if learned properly how to See, it will not drive you into insanity." Galadriel said softly.  "But what is insanity anyhow?  Nobody is sane." She added, laughing softly.

    "Can you teach me?" Tirilye said, confused.

    "Yes.  But for a price."

    Tirilye shuddered slightly.  "What price?" she asked, finally.

    "Your past." Galadriel said, with a tone of finality. 

*       *       *

    "Haldir…" Galen said, softly.  "I don't think this is a good time to visit Galadriel…"

    "Nonsense…" Haldir said, through a mouthful of lembas.  "Galadriel won't mind."

    "But she has guests!" Galen protested.  He followed Haldir anyhow, up the stairs.  "Why do we need to see her anyhow?"

    "About Aiglos's sister.  We want to show her around…don't we?"

    "Not particularly…" Galen shrugged, receiving an elbow in the stomach.  "Ow! Fine, fine, fine.  I hate being on tour duty…" he muttered.

    "Is Galadriel here?" Haldir asked a guard to her "palace".

    The guard looked down at the young elves.  "Tour duty?" he chuckled.  Tour duty was a joke with all the younger elves of Lothlorien…it was a deal that each week, partners would trade off with "tour duty" and anybody who visited Lothlorien got the grand tour.  Aiglos had already (reluctantly) taken the tour, and now the young elves were out to find Tirilye, not realizing how important the situation was.  "I'm sorry, Haldir, this is important.  Maybe later."

    "Told you, Haldir!" Galen said, sticking his tongue out, as they walked back down the stairs.  

    "Shh…" Haldir muttered, suddenly.  "I think I hear them…"

    Galen gasped.  "You can't spy on them while they're looking in the mirror!" Galen said, annoyed.  

    "Can't I?" Haldir replied, with a grin on his face.

*      *       *

Note: Regarding Haldir and Galen's ages:  They are the equivalent of a very immature 15 year old in human years, and Tirilye is the equivalent of a much more mature 15 year old (mature…when she wants to be).  


End file.
